My date with Lurien
by GoddessByline
Summary: A first person ficlet of my meeting with the Sentiel Lurien from Fianna and Julie’s story Elanor’s Revenge. Written for the 'Haldir Lovers' eGroup. WIP


My date with Lurien By GoddessByline aka Bibi Andersson 

**Warnings****: LotR ficlet, Het, R, PWP, AU, **

**Pairing: OFC and Lurien who belongs to Fianna & Julie.**

**Beta:** Dorothy Noland

**Archiving:** Yes please!

**Feedback:** It's the food authors live on!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien… I don't earn any money from this!**

**Summary: **A first person ficlet of my meeting with the Sentiel Lurien from Fianna and Julie's story Elanor's Revenge.

Please note that I have shamelessly borrowed words and phrases from Fianna and Julie's story in order to be able to properly describe Lurien as well as from other members of the HL group. How it all started… 

Extracts from a discussion held in the Haldir Lovers eGroup on Yahoo …

**From: "Julie"  
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 2:02 am  
Subject: To Elanor's Revenge Chapter 14 Reviewers **

Bibi – my goodness that is an amazing amount of feedback! Thanks so  
much! Your commentary is so funny!! LOL re your remark "Nice save  
Hal." haha . . . did you doubt him?? Of course you did . . . you  
are still drooling over Lurien! Lurien is so pleased . . . 

--Julie

**From: "Bibi aka GoddessByline"   
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 2:10 am  
Subject: Re: To Elanor's Revenge Chapter 14 Reviewers **

Oh, so Lurien is pleased?!?  
Would you care to ask him if he would per chance consider dropping  
by Gävle, Sweden and show me just how pleased he is??? *vng*   
  
Bibi

**From: "Julie"  
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 2:30 am  
Subject: Re: To Elanor's Revenge Chapter 14 Reviewers **

Bibi! Lurien wants to come...I mean, er, visit you... but he says  
he needs a map. He has no idea where Gävle, Sweden is!!! Otherwise,  
he says you on!

  
--Julie

**From: "Bibi aka GoddessByline"   
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 2:35 am  
Subject: Re: To Elanor's Revenge Chapter 14 Julie **

Bibi draws a map and sends it to Julie...  
  
Would you please give this to Lurien for me while I go take a  
shower?  
  
*hee he*  
  
Bibi

**From: "Julie"  
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 2:39 am  
Subject: Re: Lurien Drooling to Bibi **

I gave it to him. He was reading it upside down... not a good sign.  
But I set him straight, and I think he is going to be there soon...  
take a fast shower! He is arrogantly interested in meeting one of  
his most devoted and lovely followers. He had heard some very  
interesting things about Swedish girls.. heheh Have fun!  
hugs,

  
--Julie

**From: Grace  
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 4:45 am  
Subject: Re: [Haldir_Lovers] Re: Lurien Drooling to Bibi **

And please tell me if he is as devastatingly handsome as Julie and Fianna write  
him to be...and if he really has the power over females...and if he smells like  
the forest...and if he....oh, just tell me everything! I will have to experience  
this vicariously through you!

Grace

**From: "Julie"  
Date: Thu Dec 11, 2003 4:53 am  
Subject: Re: Lurien Drooling to Bibi **

Maybe Bibi would like to write us a little first person summary of  
her meeting with Lurien....  
  
--Julie *feeling wicked*

Preparations… 

_Lurien takes one last confident look in the mirror, and says aloud,  
over and over, "I am perfect. They all love me. I can have any HL  
member I want." He preens slightly and checks his braids, admires  
his perfect slim nose, juts out his chin, flashes his perfect teeth,  
adjusts his sword belt, and puffs out his chest._

***

As I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and found myself in full-panic mode. Julie had told me to hurry, as Lurien would soon be here. Now, I don't know what means of transportation an Elf would use to enter our world, but I do know that they travel fast, as fast as lightening!

"I have nothing to wear… I have nothing to wear… I have nothing to wear!" My mind raced as I browsed through my wardrobe in a frenzy.

If I dress up, then I have to wear makeup and fix my hair and I don't think I have time for that. If I don't dress up, I don't have anything to wear but blue jeans and plain cotton blouses. I silently cursed myself for being such a flirt, and because of that, I now find myself in this situation. God knows, I could have approached this thing in so may other ways, which would have given me ample time to prepare both mentally and physically for this date. This is so like me, I finally get a date with Mr. Right, and I only have the clothes of Ms. Wrong and the nerves of little Ms. Insecure!

Of course, even if I had something to wear I'd probably start by spilling wine over myself, so it's not like it really matters. I'm doomed to feel stupid and embarrassed either way. If only I wasn't so darn skinny, freckled and flat-chested, I could remain naked, and then at least he'd be too distracted to notice any mistakes I made. However, I really don't want him to bleed his eyes out, so naked is definitely not an option.

"What to wear… what to wear… what to wear?"

"Good evening, my dear," said a deep male voice behind me. "I seem to have arrived at an inconvenient time, or perhaps it is a most convenient one?" 

I turned around and found myself drowning in a pair of blue eyes, the colour of a clear summer sky, eyes gleaming with laughter and wicked appreciation as they roved over my poorly towel-wrapped body. 

My knees buckled, and I instantly found myself held upright by a strong pair of hands. "L…Lu…Lurien!" I managed to stutter. This had to be the most spectacularly beautiful elf, ever! Striking features, brilliant white teeth, sculpted cheekbones and sensual lips with a body that was an exhibit of muscular magnificence. Long hair that hung nearly to his waist, its colour closer to gold than silver, like the rays of the sun cast upon a smooth morning lake. Yes, that was how Fianna and Julie had described him, and how perfect their description had been!

I gulped. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to decide what to wear. You got here faster than I thought possible." I cursed myself for sounding so darn nervous. After all, he's just an elf… a devastatingly handsome elf, but still just an elf. Oh crap, whom I kidding? This is Lurien!

"Julie told me that I would have the pleasure of meeting a very pretty blonde from Sweden tonight, but she did not tell me that I would find a woman of such exceptional beauty as the one who stands before me right now." Oh geez, I thought, he's even more dangerous than I had realised. "I assume that it is you who is my date for the evening? Bibi… was that you name?" he asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow. I felt a little corned as he still held me firmly by my arms. I felt my towel starting to slightly slide and all I could do to reply was to nod. I felt embarrassed, exposed and rendered utterly speechless!

"Can I be of assistance? Perhaps you would give me the pleasure of choosing your clothes for the evening?" His smile increased, his partly lowered eyelids barely masked a gaze gleaming with dark and sensual powers. I could feel the renowned seductive pull, as though he could plunge into the depths of my soul at a glance. I quickly twisted free, grabbed the towel and turned around for the safety of the bathroom. 

"Are you running away from me already, Bibi?" Now he sounded concerned, almost slightly hurt.

I halted my steps and turned around to look at him, "Not at all, Lurien. I'm just going to dry my hair and put on some…" I almost said 'underwear', but I stopped myself in time. No need to go into details, I thought, not such delicate details anyway. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You can pick out the clothes you'd like me to wear in the mean time."

**TBC…**


End file.
